Kaze ni Nokkatte
Kaze ni Nokkatte (風に乗っかって, The Wind of Nokkatte) is the 2nd track of Ryoma's mini-album Progress. Lyrics Kanji= さなぎのままで空を舞って　いつか夢をつかむのさ 押さえつけられたって　ここを離れない 誰かのせいにしてみたって　明日は容赦なく来るよ みんなが逃げ腰でも　決して離れない 風に乗っかって　どこまでも ゴールなんて自分で決めればいい ずっと　もがいて汗がいて探そうよ 夢が散ったって　その欠片　集め　違う形にすればいい 差し伸べた手　下ろさないで　ずっと 青空に雲が散らばって　それを太陽が染める 生まれてきた意味が　ほら聴こえるよ 自分のせいにしてみたって　過去は消えたりしないから 溜め息を深呼吸に変えて　踏み出そう 風に乗っかって　誰だって 未完成のダイヤモンドだから もっと　もがいて汗かいて叫ぼうよ 夢が散ったって　その欠片　集め　違う形にすればいい 差し伸べた手　下ろさないで　ずっと 泥だらけの白地図を　涙で洗い流して 下手な絵でもいい さぁ色を塗るよ　どんな悲しみも強く抱きしめて 風に乗っかって　どこまでも ゴールなんて自分で決めればいい ずっと　もがいて汗がいて探そうよ 夢が散ったって　その欠片　集め　違う形にすればいい 差し伸べた手　下ろさないで　ずっと |-| Romaji= sanagi no mama de sora wo matte itsuka yume wo tsukamu no sa osaetsukeraretatte koko wo hanarenai dareka no sei ni shite mitatte asu wa yousha naku kuruyo minna ga nigegoshi demo kesshite hanarenai kaze ni nokkatte dokomade mo GOAL nante jibun de kimerebaii zutto mogaite asegaite sagasou yo yume ga chittatte sono kakera atsume chigau katachi ni surebaii sashinobetate orosanai de zutto aozora ni kumo ga chirabatte sore wo taiyou ga someru umaretekita imi ga hora kikoeru yo jibun no sei ni shite mitatte kako wa kietari shinai kara tameiki wo shinkokyuu ni kaete fumidasou kaze ni nokkatte daredatte mikansei no DIAMOND da kara motto mogaite asekaite sakebou yo yume ga chittatte sono kakera atsume chigau katachi ni surebaii sashinobeta te orosanaide zutto doro darake no hakuchizu wo namida de arainagashite hetana e demo ii saa iro wo nuru yo donna kanashimi mo tsuyoku dakishimete kaze ni nokkatte doko made mo GOAL nante jibun de kimerebaii zutto mogaite asegaite sagasou yo yume ga chittatte sono kakera atsume chigau katachi ni surebaii sashinobeta te orosanai de zutto |-| English= Like a chrysalis’s wish to dance in the sky, one day we will seize our dream. Being pinned down, we couldn’t leave here. No matter who you try it for, tomorrow will come mercilessly, even as everyone prepares to flee, there’s no way I can leave. Riding on the wind, to wherever we want, things like goals should be decided on our own. Let’s keep searching through sweat and struggle. Gather the scattered pieces of our dream, it’s okay even if it’s in a different form. Please never lower your extended hand. In the blue sky, the clouds scatters and was stained by the sun, look, can you hear the meaning of our existence? Whatever we do, the past will not disappear, so let’s change our sighs into a deep breath and take a step forward. Ride on the wind, because every person is an unfinished diamond. Yell with more sweat and struggle. Gather the scattered pieces of our dream, it’s okay even if it’s in a different form. Please never lower your extended hand. Wash away the mud from the blank map with tears, it’s okay even if our drawing is clumsy, so let’s paint on it, embracing all the sadness strongly. Riding on the wind, to wherever we want, things like goals should be decided on our own. Let’s keep searching through sweat and struggling. Gather the scattered pieces of our dream, it’s okay even if it’s in a different form. Please never lower your extended hand. Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics